


Ghostaversary

by weeklypants



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dannyversary, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Penises, Pitch Pearl, Prostate Massage, danny phantom porn, ghost porn, handjobs, pitchpearl, sexy ghost powers, spectral tails, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeklypants/pseuds/weeklypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny got something for Phantom to celebrate the day they half-died. Phantom got something for danny for his ghostaversary. Will long-ignored feelings finally come to a head? Mostly porn! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostaversary

**Author's Note:**

> Danny and Phantom have been split for a pretty long time in this, probably so that Danny won't fall behind in school. Fun Danny and Hero Danny have rounded out over time. 
> 
> Happy Dannyversary, Phandom.

Danny checked his phone. It had been three hours.

 

Phantom should have been back by now...It was just the Box Ghost, after all. The boy sighed and sat on his bed, already regretting skipping out on a movie with Sam and Tucker after school for this. He glanced at his top dresser drawer, thinking of the gift he’d stashed inside and felt silly. After all, it wasn’t _really_ a special occasion-- who celebrates the anniversary of their half-death? That’s what it was, after all, super powers aside. He picked a sweatshirt up off his floor and put it on. It was really cold in here. Just when he started toying with the idea of turning up the Fenton Thermostat, his ghost sense went off and he paused, glancing around the room-- had there been a body-shaped lump in his bed this whole time? 

Danny tugged back the blankets to find Phantom, curled up and snuggling with his spectral tail. Danny wondered why he hadn’t come to find him at school after securing the Box Ghost and felt annoyed at having had sat here for 15 minutes without noticing the presence of his other half. On the other hand, Phantom did look kind of cute and cozy there, nestled under the blankets. Something inside Danny stirred and he reached out to touch that silver hair, which was unexpectedly fluffy and soft and smelled of toffee. He must have taken a shower earlier. Phantom hummed under Danny’s touch and his tail twitched slightly. Danny Jerked his hand away and suddenly phantom was turning, reaching toward him. The sleeping ghost took hold of Danny’s hand as his spectral tail wrappeditself around his waist. The sensation was odd... not quite solid, but not quite intangible, either, and cool to the touch, like the stuff that comes out of a fog machine--y’know... fog.

Danny shivered, and the appendage around his waist phased in and out of tangibility, like a coiled snake contracting and relaxing around a mouse. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though.... at least, not physically. Danny crossed his fingers that his ghost half wouldn’t wake up before he could free himself, but before he even started poking at the tail, he felt something cool and soft envelop his index finger and glanced up to see Phantom, still asleep (thank goodness), mouthing at his hand. Danny felt the tip of Phantom’s tongue flick over the side of his finger before the ghost sighed and pulled the hand out from his mouth, allowing his lips to rest lazily on the first knuckle. Wide-eyed and ready to forget the whole situation, Danny tried to pull his hand away, fighting the ghost’s strong grip on his wrist. 

Phantom’s bright green eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw Danny, then noticed the human’s confused expression as well as the position of his own lower half. He was so startled that his tail spontaneously shifted into legs, which he then untangled from Danny and plopped awkwardly onto the bed. “Err... Sorry.” He said, letting go of the warm hand he was still holding and blushing green. 

“It-It’s fine!” Spurted Danny, who, without the contact of his icy-skinned counterpart was now way too warm and he began shucking off his sweatshirt. Somehow, panicked, his arms got stuck in the fabric and he stood, squirming and struggling like a fool. He walked a few steps with his arms over his head and the whole upper portion of him stuck in uncomfortably-warm fleece before tripping-- 

 

\--Phantom caught him. Then the ghost chuckled, grabbed the sweatshirt, turned it intangible, and pulled it right through and off the struggling, (so, so warm) boy in his arms. Oops-- looks like he accidentally got the T-shirt, too. He shrugged and tossed them aside. Once freed, Danny blinked up at his hero and tried to form words, which, mortified, he found he was unable to do. 

“So,” Said Phantom, “What brings you home so early today? No fun after school plans for once?” He hoisted Danny into the air, floated across the room, and sat him back on the bed. 

“You really don’t know what day it is? I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one.” Danny suddenly seemed to notice his missing shirt and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling self-conscious. 

“Uh... Friday?” Phantom floated above the bed, relaxing with his arms behind his head, watching Danny with a smirk on his face. 

“Err... no- it’s--”

A small black box landed in Danny’s lap. He looked up to see Phantom sticking his tongue out at him. He blushed a little before opening it. 

“You got me a rock?”

“Moon rock. Happy Ghostaversary.”

Danny erupted into laughter “GHOSTAVERSARY?? Geez, Phantom, here I was thinking of it as a Deathday! Thanks, though. It’s awesome.”

Phantom chuckled and nudged Danny with his tail, “Get anything for me?”

The boy grabbed the newspaper-wrapped bundle from his dresser and held it up to Phantom. 

Phantom phased his hand through the packaging and pulled out his gift without even crinkling the paper it came in. He batted the hollow ball of newspaper and tape across the room and looked at what he held. Black and white fabric. How thoughtful. He unfolded to garment and grinned at the new jumpsuit. It looked like the night sky with a gradient of stars and galaxies cascading down from the neckline. The insignia on the front was metallic with a background of green stars that matched his eyes perfectly--How did they make the stars glow like that??-- and as he shifted the fabric in his hands, puzzling at the stars, he noticed the back. A CAPE. Holy shit. 

 

“HOLY SHIT”

“Phantom! I’ve never heard you swear!”

“HOW DID YOU--?”

“--I designed it. Sam got it made. Tucker made it glow.”

Phantom rushed out of his old jumpsuit, tossing it into a pile on the floor....

...Purple briefs today.....

and pulled on the new supersuit. He floated to the mirror and posed heroically, grinning at his reflection.

“Danny, this is awesome. I had no idea how much I wanted to get out of that old costume.”

“You’re welcome. You look...” he blushed. He really did look kind of amazing. Danny wanted to run over and wrap his arms around his ghost. He wanted to lean into his cool back and run his hands over his toned chest. God, he wanted bury his face in that neck and breath in the smell of toffee and clean skin. 

Phantom turned around. “Danny? I look...?”

He saw the flush on Danny’s cheeks and floated over, smirking. “That good, huh?”

The boy panicked.... it was too easy. He wanted to deny it, to laugh at the idea of being attracted to a body that was in so many ways his own--“Yeah, Phantom... you look...beyond amazing right now,” He replied honestly instead. 

The ghost boy stopped. That response had been unexpected. Phantom’s feelings for his human were one-sided, after all.... weren’t they? He stopped floating just in front of Danny and held eye contact, his face feeling colder and colder as a blush spread up to his ears. He watched as the red crept up Danny’s face as well and tentatively reached out to touch a reddened cheek. God, it was warm. He watched Danny shiver under his touch and then close his eyes and slowly, so slowly, lean into the touch. He looked down and Danny’s bare chest, just slightly slimmer than his own and flushed bright red, nipples hardened into pink peaks but from pleasure or cold, he did not know. His eyes met Danny’s again and carefully he reached out to place a hand to that chest, he almost jumped when he felt it shaking-- no, not shaking. Thrumming. Beating. They’d been separated so long that Phantom had become used to the stillness of his own ghostly body. He marveled at the feel of Danny’s heartbeat before pushing just slightly and following as Danny laid back for him. He was so careful. Any wrong move and he would ruin whatever it was that was happening right now... and he was 100 percent sure that what was happening right now was the bestand most marvelous thing that’s ever happened to him. 

He floated just above Danny’s skin, careful not to shatter this moment before leaning in to just barely touch his lips to the boy’s neck. The heartbeat was even stronger here. He could hear it and feel it fluttering just beneath the heated skin. He felt a hand slide up his side, fingertips grazing over the back of his neck to tangle in his hair, scratching pleasantly at his scalp.  
“Phantom” Danny nearly whispered it, and Phantom pulled back slightly to look at him. He was peering up at him, biting his lip, and then his other hand reached around Phantom’s back to pull him down flush against his body and _god_ that contact felt amazing but then Danny was crashing their lips together and they were both seeing stars. Danny clutched at Phantom's back and pulled at his hair eliciting a groan of pain or pleasure or just intense _feeling_ that had Phantom dipping his tongue into Danny’s open mouth and tasting sweet, hot _life._ It was sloppy and their teeth knocked together but it didn’t matter because finally, both boys were getting a taste of what it felt like to be whole again. 

Danny broke the kiss to nestle himself into Phantom’s neck and mouth at the cool, sweet skin there. Before he realized it, he was nipping and biting and Phantom was making these little sounds in his throat to encourage him and _jesus_ it felt like he was floating-- because he was floating, actually, he noticed amusedly. Phantom had grabbed hold of him and brought them to hover in the air over the bed. He rolled them over so Danny was laying on top of him, pressed to his chest and wrapped his tail around him securely as Danny continued his work on Phantom’s neck, much to both of their pleasure.Phantom extended his neck (thanks, ghost powers) and gave Danny’s neck a similar treatment, eliciting groans. At a particularly rough bite, Danny bucked his hips, causing Phantom to cry out. They both paused and looked at each other for a second, blushing immensely as they realized just _where_ that contact had been.  
Phantom swallowed. “ _Again_.” He said quietly, more of a request than a question and more of a question than a demand. Danny licked his lips and repeated the motion. Slowly. This time Phantom bucked up into it, keening, and Danny went wide-eyed at the sensation. “Phantom...more.” Okay. This was happening. Phantom grabbed Danny’s hair and pulled them back into a kiss as he ground their hips together. It didn’t feel real. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? Brought himself off silently to the thought of just exactly this? Feeling brave, he reached a hand between them and gave Danny a squeeze through his Jeans, eliciting a gasp. Danny glared at him-- oh shit... he had messed it up. It was over. “Take us down,” Danny commanded, and Phantom obeyed, already thinking of how he could possibly apologize. He chanced a look at Danny.He was smirking?

“You need to get out of that suit. We wouldn’t want to get it dirty.”

This is either going to get a lot better or a hell of a lot worse. Phantom swiftly shed the suit, only to be tackled into the pillows as Danny flew at him with opened mouthed kisses. A hand snaked into his briefs. Thank ghost god, they were okay. Phantom moaned as Danny gripped his cock and started tugging with even strokes. It was a little sloppy, and Phantom found that strange.... they should be the same down there, right? Wouldn’t he be used to his own dick? He helped Danny wiggle him out of his purple briefs and then noticed his human self pausing to stare.

“Errr.... Nothing you haven’t seen before?” Phantom tried. Why is this happening? Why did this become awkward??? Why can’t we just get each other off???

 

“You’ve got a-- sorry-- you’ve got a ...?”

“What?”

“foreskin.” 

“Uhm.... yeah?” Phantom looked down at it. Was something wrong with his foreskin???

“Well... it’s just that-- i’ll just show you.”

Danny peeled off his jeans and boxers and stood, looking pointedly _not_ at Phantom. Well what do you know? 

“Heh! You’re cut.” Now Phantom floated over to prod at the rapidly-softening circumcised penis in front of him. An exact match for his own penis, just slightly less aesthetically pleasing.  

“I mean.... i guess it makes sense? My foreskin died so you have it?”

“I think that’s exactly what has happened.” He got on his knees, looking up and licking his lips to indicate his intentions.

“Phantom-- you don’t have to...”

“I want to.” And with that, he slipped his mouth over Danny’s cock and sucked, smiling around his mouthful as Danny firmed up in his mouth and moaned in pleasure. He ran his tongue over everything he could reach as he bobbed his head, applying just enough pressure with his lips to torment his human and hummed at the little noises and gasps his ministrations were causing in the other boy. 

He felt Danny shift above him and reach down. He grabbed Phantom’s waist and pulled him up. Phantom floated and allowed Danny to maneuver him upside down, all the while still managing to keep the pink cock in his mouth. Danny held the ghost in place by the hip while he examined the penis in front of his face. It was really a lot less aesthetically pleasing than his own, he thought, and he held it in his hand experimentally. The extra skin made it feel almost slippery and he pushed it back carefully to see the head, which was flushed an amusing shade of ectoplasm green, “Does this hurt?” Phantom hummed a “no” and Danny pulled the skin back up over the head, “How about this?” the ghost stopped his sucking for a minute to say “It’s a foreskin, Danny, not a handicap. You can be rough.” Okay. Danny quirked an eyebrow and fisted the cock, just like he would do for himself, but without all the friction caused by dry-skin-on-cut-dick. Instead, the foreskin glided easily over and back off the head as he gripped Phantom tight. Below him, he heard the ghost groan. It was a very happy groan. Feeling a little braver, Danny leaned in to lick at the head. His tongue slid underneath the foreskin and Phantom sounded very pleased about that, so he put the whole thing in his mouth and _moved._ Phantom grabbed hold of Danny with his tail when he felt the boy’s knees start to buckle and moved them onto the bed. Being inexperienced with blowjobs, their jaws got tired pretty quickly so they switched to hands. Phantom had his mouth on Danny’s the minute his mouth was free and pulled Danny’s tongue into his mouth as he got closer and closer to the edge. Danny noticed Phantom’s hand twitching and slowing around him and knew he was close. He redoubled his efforts and sped up his strokes, pulling away from the kiss and instead thrusting his fingers into Phantom’s mouth. Phantom’s eyes grew wide as he wined around Danny’s fingers. His hips twitched and stuttered and his tail coiled tightly around Danny’s leg, phasing in and out of tangibility rapidly until, with a sharp cry, Phantom came. He collapsed onto Danny, for the first time relaxed enough to allow the boy to take his full weight. He sucked on Danny’s fingers absentmindedly before remembering the unfinished business he still had to attend to. 

He sat Danny in his lap, facing him, and nuzzled into his sweet-smelling neck as he took hold of his cock once more. Danny gasped as he was once again wrapped up in Phantom’s tail, surrounded by cool, semi-solid _Phantom_ and getting his cock expertly attended to at the same time. Phantom nibbled at his neck and admired the quickening pulse of the one he held so dear. “Shit, Danny, I wanna see you cum. Please. Let me see you.” Danny moaned, his tongue lolling out wantonly as Phantom continued to stroke him. Danny shivered as he felt something cool press against his belly and groaned as the coolness seemed to spread deeper into him. He looked down to see Phantom’s spectral tail phasing into him and watched as it went deeper, sending chills through him.

“Nnnf... Phantom... what are you---!”  
Suddenly sparks flew into his field of vision as something _indescribably_ pleasurable happened inside of him. The chill of Phantom’s touch spread deep into some unknown part of his anatomy to prod at a hidden bundle of nerves somewhere. He shook and jerked uncontrollably as that spot was hit again and again and again, Phantom’s tail relentless against that little bundle of nerves. 

“Phan--PHANTOM!!!! Lo--Lov Y--”

Danny arched his back and came in Phantom’s arms, twitching from the aftershocks as he was gently laid back down into the pillows and wrapped with a refreshingly cool ghost body. A cool hand brushed his hair out of his face and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Phantom grinned, “Love you, too.” Warm arms enveloped him and pulled Phantom even closer. “What was that thing you did with your tail?” Danny looked very serious. “...I do it to myself. And _I_ like it, so. How did you know I wanted your fingers in my mouth?”

“You did it in your sleep earlier...More importantly, Is this glowy stuff your cum???” A green blush returned to Phantom’s face. He cleared his throat, “Well yeah. So... uhm... Is this something we’ll be doing regularly from now on?” He tried not to notice Danny licking experimentally at the bioluminescent semen on his fingers.

He made a thoughtful face, and Phantom didn't want to know if he was considering the question or the taste. Then he grinned, “God, I hope so, Bright-Eyes.”  


 


End file.
